


HAPPY

by Silken_Stars



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silken_Stars/pseuds/Silken_Stars
Summary: "Arthur stared into the mirror, his reflection looking back at him. He felt disgusting, he couldn’t look anymore, his gaze fell. Something over took him — a rising anger crawled up his chest, threatening to spill out like vomit.  "
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	HAPPY

Arthur stared into the mirror, his reflection looking back at him. He felt disgusting, he couldn’t look anymore, his gaze fell. Something over took him — a rising anger crawled up his chest, threatening to spill out like vomit. Raising his arm he struck the mirror, colliding a tight fist into it. On impact it shattered, blood budded along his pale knuckles.. they were split and gashed. But he didn’t feel a thing, shards of glass laid in disarray... it took sometime for Arthur to return his eyes to the reflection. He watched the cracked glass, it hung from its frame but even through the broken and missing pieces Arthur could still make out the man in the mirror, he hated him. Hated the numbness, he felt distant, alone and he was.. alone with the one person he hated most of all, himself. His conscience spoke to him, an endless chant rung, the thoughts wouldn’t stop. 

Worthless, worthless worthless. You’re nothing, nothing, nothing... 

His greens eyes shut as he braced the weight of his body on the sink, crimson blood poured from his wounded knuckles - a great contrast to the porcelain finish. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking and beneath Arthur’s eyes danced a fantasy, death, his own. He could see himself, his hands grabbed the sharpest broken bit — it was pointed like a long blade. Arthur curled his digits tightly around it plunging the sharp end into his throat. The picture was vivid, blood poured down from his throat... coating his emancipated frame, the crimson color coated him, shaping every rib and contour... it continued down, splattering against the tile of the bathroom — puddling at his feet. 

I want to die, die, die. 

No one would care. No one would notice, he didn’t exist he never truly has. Arthur reopened his eyes.. staring at the blood in the sink.. shifting to stand straight, he took his fingers sliding them into the blood...with covered digits... he placed them along his lips smudging and staining a smile into his features. Looking up he could make out his face in the shattered glass. He was smiling, he was H A P P Y. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini drabble, it's all I really write.


End file.
